Fixing Love
by whitlighterleo
Summary: Alex and Justin are heartbroken over Juliette and Mason. After talking to the Van Huesons, however, they find new hope and embark to save Juliette from being a hag and Mason from a wolf for the rest of thier life. Alex/Mason and Justin/Juliette.
1. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, just the plot line.

Note 1: I saw this episode and I just had to make everything right. I hope you all enjoy this.

"Promise me we'll find normal people," said Alex sitting on a set of steps in Transylvania.

"We're not normal people," said Justin.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" howled Max.

"Max! Shut up," yelled both Alex and Justin.

"Come on, let's go home," said Justin standing up.

Alex put the necklace back together and put it into her pocket. She stood up slowly. Justin reached for his wand but could not find it. Justin looked for it in different locations then stopped, remembering that Alex had thrown it to get the necklace.

"But first we have to find my wand," said Justin.

"Here, use mine," said Alex drawing out her wand from her sock and handing it to Justin.

"Why didn't you use your wand to try to get the necklace?" asked Justin.

"And risk my own wand going over the edge," said Alex.

Justin took her wand and held out his empty hand. Justin flashed the wand to his hand. Max appeared behind them and barked. Alex and Justin jumped. Justin took his wand and flashed Max home. Justin handed Alex back her wand and flashed both of them back home. They appeared back in the living room where Harper, Jerry, and Theresa were waiting.

"Oh Thank God! What happened?" asked Theresa. Alex opened her mouth to answer but Harper cut her off before she could start.

"Aw I'm so sorry Alex. He didn't feel the same way back," said Harper giving Alex a hug," Hey where's Juliette?"

"Yeah where is Juliette?" asked Jerry.

"That's what I was going to explain," said Alex stomping her left foot then storming up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. Everybody was staring up the stairs then focused on Justin. Justin explained the story. When Justin was finished everyone stayed silent for a while.

"Justin I'm so sorry," said Theresa.

"Yeah Justin me too, I'm sorry…we're not going to experience a werewolf Thanksgiving," said Max, putting his arm on Justin's shoulder then going over to the television.

"Thanks Mom," said Justin, "You know, I think I'm going to go up to my room for a while," said Justin.

"Hey Justin, if you need anything all you need to do is call us," said Jerry.

"Thanks Dad," said Justin starting to go up the steps.

"You know Justin, Zeke and I have that whole break up make up thing. If you want to start seeing someone I could always make my break up permanent, if you want," said Harper.

"No thanks Harper," said Justin.

"Too soon?" asked Harper but Justin kept going up the steps, "too soon."

When Justin was upstairs he saw Alex's door closed. He closed his own bedroom door with him on the outside and knocked on Alex's door.

"Alex? It me…Justin. Can we talk?" asked Justin, but Alex didn't respond, "Please?"

At that second Justin flashed out of the hallway and into Alex's room. Alex was sitting on her bed curled up against the corner. Justin walked over to her bed and asked if he could sit down. Alex nodded. Couple of minutes passed in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Justin, I'm really sorry about Juliette," said Alex.

"Thanks… I just can't believe that I went all that way to rescue her to lose her a couple days later," said Justin.

"It's like the same thing with Mason. I find out that he truly did love me, only to be turned a wolf," said Alex, "What are you going to tell the Van Huesons?"

"Heh…I haven't even thought about that."

"I'll help?" said Alex.

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure having the girlfriend of the boy who made them lose their daughter is such a good idea," said Justin.

"If you want I'll help," said Alex.

"Thanks…Did Mason have any family?" asked Justin.

"He never mentioned any. Actually he barely even mentioned that he had a home, only that he stayed up all night painting me," said Alex smiling.

"What?" asked Justin.

"I just realized why he would always paint dogs…because he's a werewolf," said Alex.

"Yeah, so dog are pretty much his family now," said Justin.

"What do you mean now?"

"He's a purebred werewolf which means he was bitten by a werewolf when he was a teenager. Unless his parents got bitten too, his parents would have died a while ago," explained Justin.

"Poor Mason," said Alex.

"He's gotta be over it by now, I mean he's dated Juliet 300 years ago," said Justin, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I'm kinda getting over it," said Alex, "I just wish I knew why he said it."

Silence stayed in the room until Alex fell asleep in the corner and Justin covered her up and flashed out of the room to his own bedroom. Justin fell asleep not looking forward to the next day where he would have to tell the Van Huesons that their daughter is not a vampire anymore.


	2. Telling the Other Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, just the plot line.

The next day came with the unfortunate event of school. Justin and Alex went through their day being in classes but not actually listening. They would speak only when it was absolutely necessary. It had been decided that Justin and Alex would go to the Van Huesons after school. Justin was more nervous about the meeting than Alex was. Justin was muttering to himself, trying to find the best way to break the news. The bell rang for the ending of classes for the day and took the subway back to the sandwich shop. Justin and Alex stopped before the entrance. Max proceeded in, but Harper took notice.

"Alex, what's wrong?" asked Harper.

"Nothing," said Alex but Harper gave her a look of disbelief, "Nothing! It's just Justin and I have something we have to do before we go back in there."

"And what would be that?" asked Harper suspiciously. Justin looked at Alex disapprovingly.

"It's all right she can be trusted," said Alex taking a deep breath, "We're going over to the Van Huesons to tell them about Juliette."

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Harper.

"Yeah…Why else would we go over there?" asked Alex, first looking at Harper then Justin.

"No reason," said Harper quickly and went inside.

Justin and Alex looked at each other in confusion. They walked down to the Late Night Bite. Justin stopped just shy before the door; Alex's hand was on the door ready to open.

"Justin what's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Are we sure we should go in there?" asked Justin.

"They're going to figure out sooner or later that their daughter doesn't come home," said Alex.

"But what if they blame us for losing her," asked Justin.

"They might, I don't know. It's better they hear it from us though," said Alex.

"You're right," said Justin, trying to reassure himself.

Alex pushed open the door ringing the bell as both of them walked down the stairs. Justin banged his head on the pipe on the way down. They reached the bottom of the stairs and found the restaurant empty for the time being. The Van Huesons came out from the back.

"Ah Alex and Justin Russo, what brings you two down to the other sandwich shop on Waverly Place," said Mr. Van Hueson.

"We'd like to thank you for bringing back Juliette to us. We know that it was your accursed pumpkin smelling brother that was responsible for the mummy in the first place, but thank you for returning her," said Mrs. Van Hueson.

"Actually that's what we came here to talk to you about," said Alex.

"Speaking of which, where is Juliette?" asked Mr. Van Hueson.

"That's why we're here Mr. and Mrs. Van Hueson. Uh…Take it away Justin," said Alex, pushing Justin in front of her.

"Um…you know why we left last night right?" asked Justin but the Van Huesons just looked confused and worried, "Do you remember Mason, the werewolf that Juliette dated three hundred years ago?"

"Yes we know all that. He was dating Alex and told Juliette that he still he still loved her. What does this have to do with Juliette now?" asked Mrs. Van Hueson.

"Well Mason took Alex—"

"He didn't take me I went with him," said Alex.

"Well we didn't know that know. All we knew was that both of you were gone so we thought that he could've taken you somewhere. Anyway Mr. and Mrs. Van Hueson, Juliette, Max, and I went to save Alex and when we tried he turned into his full werewolf form and attacked Juliette and I," said Justin.

"Oh no, Mason scratched Juliette didn't he?" asked Mrs. Van Hueson.

"How did you—"

"Well it was pretty obvious where the story was going," said Mrs. Van Hueson.

"Curse those werewolves and their instincts, saying and doing idiotic things. No better than dogs. They will feel my wrath!" said Mr. Van Hueson lifting his cape up in the air.

"Sure dearie, they should be terrified," said Mrs. Van Hueson, patting her husband on the shoulder then turning back to Justin and Alex, "So Juliette looks her age now right?"

"Yeah, all 2,193 years old. I told her that it didn't matter but she wanted me to have a normal relationship," said Justin.

"Well there might be a way to save her. Where is she now?" asked Mrs. Van Hueson.

"We don't know. She took off before we could do anything. What do you mean there's a way to save her?" asked Justin.

"If she drinks a mortal's blood it could reactivate her powers, and it can't be that blood box that she has in her room. The blood has to be fresh," said Mrs. Van Hueson.

"Since we're asking questions, how is Juliette still alive? If she lost her vampire powers most humans die before their one hundred none the less two thousand," asked Alex.

"Two-thousand one-hundred ninety-three," corrected Justin.

"Whatever! You know what I mean," exclaimed Alex.

"Juliette is still immortal she's just vulnerable to human weapons now. Foolish humans," said Mr. Van Hueson.

"We'll try to find her Mr. and Mrs. Van Hueson. Thank you so much," said Justin going for the steps.

"I want you to know that even though we could blame you for losing our daughter putting her in danger once again I won't take my revenge on you, not yet anyway," said Mrs. Van Hueson with Mr. Van Hueson joining in at the end.

Justin looked back in concern for a couple seconds before charging back up the steps and hitting his head on the pipe before leaving.

"That never gets old," laughed Alex. She slowly walked closer to Mrs. Van Hueson, "Do you think that blood could actually save Juliette?"

"I don't know, the longer she's not a vampire the less likely it will work," said Mrs. Van Hueson.

"We'll try, Mrs. Van Hueson, we'll try and get Juliette back," said Alex her tone getting softer, "by the way is there any way to bring Mason back?" asked Alex.

"Not that I know of…" said Mrs. Van Hueson.

"Oh," said Alex sadly.

"But I know only vampires, not werewolves _or_ wizards," said Mrs. Van Hueson.

"Thanks," nodded Alex. She went up the staircase and left The Late Night Bite and joined Justin back at the Waverly Sub Station.


	3. Potion Roulette

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, just the plot line.

Note 1: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It really means a lot to me that I got that many responses. I'm trying to update as fast as I can and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Why did you stay behind?" asked Justin. Alex looked dazed for a second but regained her composure.

"I wanted to hear you bang your head on the pipe, duh," laughed Alex, "It never gets old."

"Hey!" said Justin rubbing his forehead and looking at Alex's face, "No you didn't. You stayed to find out if there's anything you could do to save Mason."

"NO! Pfft! No, why would you think that?" asked Alex.

"Alex, I don't blame you, I probably would have done the same thing if the tables were switched," said Justin.

"Really? You'll help me?" asked Alex.

"Of course, you're going to help me get Juliette back. I'll help you get Mason back," said Justin.

"Thanks Justin," said Alex with her hand on the door but turned back to face Justin, "And we can't tell mom or dad about what we're going to do."

"Or Max either, he'd just blurt it out in some stupid way," said Justin.

"Right," said Alex looking like she was organizing her thoughts.

Alex opened the door to Waverly Sub Station. Alex entered followed by Justin. Harper was helping Theresa serving orders. Jerry was in the back making the orders until he saw Justin and Alex through the window.

"What took you guys so long? Harper's been back for at least five minutes," said Mr. Russo.

"Yeah dad, I know, but…we…were—" started Alex pausing trying to think of an explanation.

"I don't want it hear it. Both of you, in the back now. Harper can you take over back here," said Mr. Russo making circular motions around him.

"Sure thing Mr. Russo," said Harper moving to the back.

Justin walked ahead of Alex proceeding to the back. Alex looked at Justin worried. Justin slowed down to walk next to Alex.

"We have to act like we can't get Mason and Juliette back or else they'll know we're up to something," whispered Justin.

"Don't you think I know that? I just couldn't come up with an excuse right away. I would have come up with one sooner or later," said Alex as they crossed the threshold into the back room.

"Well then act a little better," said Justin.

"Oh I wasn't acting. I act all the time, just like when I told you that I didn't take your doll last week," said Alex.

"Hah…You know where Capitan Jim Bob Sherwood is?" asked Justin opening the door to the lair.

"I was gonna wave it in front of your face so you would cheer up but—"

"Hurry up and take you seats," said Mr. Russo as Alex and Justin went to their usual seats, "Now I know Justin doesn't have to be here, because of his spell quota. But I thought it would be a good idea play potion roulette because of recent events."

"Dad do we have to…I just wanna go up to my room," said Alex.

"C'mon Alex it'll be fun. It'll get your mind off Mason," said Jerry.

"Dad!" said Alex putting her head on the in her folded arms. Justin looked at his dad angrily.

"Oh, Alex, I didn't mean," said Mr. Russo holding one of his knuckles to his mouth, "let's just play."

Jerry Russo pulled out two bags filled with vial of potions. He pulled out the potions and set them on the table next to each other. Max walked over to the seat closest to the door and Justin tapped on Alex and brought her over to the table. Alex took the chair in front of the table and Justin sat on the end of the couch closer to Alex.

"Here's how it works. You pick one of the vials here and drink it. Not to worry all of them are drinkable and reversible. So, who wants to go first?" said Mr. Russo.

Everyone looked at one another, neither one wanting to go first. Then Justin raised his hand in defeat and taking one of the vials containing a blue clear liquid. He uncorked the vial and held it up to his lips then to his nose, smelling the liquid. Justin didn't smell anything. He drank the potion and set the vial on the table and waited for something to happen. Justin then burped with bubble flying out of his mouth. Alex and Max laughed and pointed to the bubbles.

"What Justin just drank was a bubbling potion. It's mostly used by younger wizards as prank on others because it causes them to produce bubbles," said Mr. Russo, Justin burped again with more bubbles floating out, "It can also be used as a getaway potion because the only spell that can come out of their wand is bubbles. Don't worry Justin. It should wear off in a couple minutes. So who's next?"

Alex grabbed one of the vials before Max could. She grabbed a yellow cloudy liquid that seemed to almost glow and gulped it down. Alex began glow a faint yellow that became brighter and lighter until Justin, Max and Jerry had to shut their eyes. Alex began to become thinner until she was as thin as a needle. Alex shot straight up to the ceiling and bounced around the walls ending up in the same exact spot she was in before. She filled up to her original size with her glow disappeared.

"OOOWWW! I have a headache now," said Alex holding her head, "What was that potion anyway?"

"That was the speed of light potion. Before the person drinks the potion they simply state where they want to go. The person turns into a beam of light and travels at the speed of light, which is faster than flashing," said Mr. Russo. Justin burped another time with bubbles exploding out of his mouth.

"Couldn't've you told me that before," said Alex still holding her head.

"All right! My turn," said Max grabbing a dark, green cloudy liquid. Max drank the potion and backed up as if they were waiting to be hit by something. Nothing happened though.

"Dad, are you sure that all these potions do something? Because I don't feel anything," said Max.

"Yes I'm sure, I made all of these myself. What did it taste like?" asked Mr. Russo.

"Biscuits," said Max. Jerry, Justin, and Alex all looked confused.

"I didn't make any potion that tasted like biscuits," said Mr. Russo.

"Wait…What type of biscuits Max, mom's or the biscuits from the pet store?" asked Justin.

"Duh the pet store, nothing can compare with those," said Max.

"Max those are for dog," said Alex slapping her hand on her knee.

"I need to keep my hair nice and shiny though," said Max.

"Well that answers the question," said Mr. Russo, "What Max drank was a Wolfsbane potion. It's designed to stop the morphing of human or wizard into a werewolf before their first full moon. Now there is some controversy to what happens if a wolf actually drinks the potion."

"Dad!" yelled Alex putting her head in hands.

"Oh Alex," said Mr. Russo.

"Nice going dad. What's next a vampire remedy?" said Justin burping up more bubbles.

"Sweetie I didn't to…I made these potions a couple days ago when you were still with Mason. I just forgot to take it out," said Jerry, "Would it make you guys feel better if I stopped class now?"

"A little," whined Alex.

"How about I take away your shift in the shop for today?" said Mr. Russo.

"Well okay," said Alex.

"Sweet! Lesson's over," said Max leaving the lair.

"I'll bring you up to your room," said Justin.

"Good idea and I'll gather up all these potions," said Mr. Russo. Alex let out another short little sob at the mention of potions. Once they were out of the lair Alex brought up her head whipping back the hair that fell over her face.

"Now that's acting," said Alex.

"That was luck. That's all it was, you would've never been able to get away with that if it wasn't for the wolfsbane potion," said Justin.

"There was and I got away with that's all that matters," said Alex.

Justin and Alex began to ascend to the spiral staircase brining them upstairs to their apartment. When Justin was sure that they weren't going to be overheard he spoke.

"So what's the plan now?"

"When is you're over?" asked Alex.

"Eight," said Justin.

"And what time is it now?"

"Four Oh Eight," said Justin.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there afterwards," said Alex.

"Gotcha," said Justin heading back downstairs, "Wait…what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I…guess…I'm going to do homework," said Alex.

"Homework?" said Justin.

"Pfft… No, I know that was too far off even for me. I'll be watching TV," said Alex heading in the front door and Justin taking off downstairs.


	4. Plan A, B, C

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place just the plot line.

Note 1: Thank you for the reviews, alert and favorite stories I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alex was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the couch watching television. The TV show that she was watching ended indicating the time was seven-thirty. Alex was fed up with waiting and got up heading for the stairs. Theresa was in the kitchen fixing dinner and saw Alex going for her bedroom.

"Hey Alex! Do you want to eat dinner early? We're having my four cheese lasagna surprise," said Mrs. Russo.

"No thanks mom. I think I'm going to just go to my room," said Alex.

"Oh, come on Alex. I'll let you have a piece of cake before dinner," said Mrs. Russo.

"No that's okay, mom," said Alex.

"Well at least take these up to your room in case you do get hungry," said Mrs. Russo.

Theresa cut out a square piece of lasagna and a piece of cake, put them on a plate, and followed Alex upstairs. Alex opened the door and crawled into bed with the blanket still around her shoulders. Mrs. Russo set the pasta and cake on her night table and reminder her that it was there if she wanted it then left. Once the door was closed Alex slowly got out of bed and went over to the door. Alex put her ear up against it and listened. She couldn't hear anything so she locked the door silently.

Alex drew the wand out of her shoe and flashed herself out and into the lair. She went straight over to the magic book, looking for ingredients for the wolfsbane potion. After minutes of page turning Alex finally found the potion that Max had drunk during wizard lesson. Alex took a small cauldron off the book shelf and put it on the desk. She waved her wand and the cauldron was full of water. She waved her wand again and cauldron began glow growing hotter.

The cauldron was almost done ten minutes later. The potion was a muddy brown , which made sense since one of the ingredients was mud. The one thing that Alex didn't like, however, was that it didn't look like the potion in class. There was only one ingredient left, wolfsbane. Alex scoured the shelves looking for wolfsbane but could not find it anywhere.

"What are you doing?" yelled Justin.

"SSHH! Keep it down. We're not supposed to be here, remember?" said Alex. Justin walked up to Alex, standing over her.

"What are you doing?" whispered Justin.

"What does it look like? I'm making a potion. I just can't seem to find the wolfsbane," said Alex.

"That's because all the herbs are hidden back here," said Justin.

He taking out his wand and waving it at the bookcase next to the entrance. The bookcase slid to the side revealing many herbs and other potion ingredients.

"That's not what I meant. I meant what are you doing down here? You said eight," said Justin.

"I got tired of waiting," said Alex going to the hidden bookshelf and grabbing wolfsbane, "How did dad get to this if he doesn't have magic."

"There's a switch. Are you making the wolfsbane potion?" asked Justin.

"Dad said it could be used on wolves to turn them back," said Alex.

She threw the wolfsbane into the cauldron. The green melted off of the herb and into the potion changing it to very dark green. The herb then dissolved seeping into the potion. Justin walked over to Alex holding a vial and an eye dropper.

"No. Dad said it changes a werewolf back into a human or wizard if they had the potion before their first full moon," said Justin filling up the vial with the fully made potion.

"Dad also said that it could be used on wolves," said Alex.

"It's controversial, Alex. It may or may not work," said Justin corking the vial.

"It's worth a shot. Just like it's a shot having Juliette drinking a human," said Alex.

"Fine," said Justin, "but we should have a backup plan too okay?" asked Justin.

"Deal, but we have to have a backup plan for you too," said Alex.

"Deal," said Justin, "So where are we going to start?"

Both Alex and Justin thought for a while. Alex looked up, "You know the magic book better than me, so you check that and I'll check the wiz web."

"Okay," said Justin going over the magic book flipping the pages back to the beginning.

Alex went over to her table that she sits at during classes and opened up the top starting the computer. Fifteen minutes go by with no sound coming from either of them except for pages turning and the clicking of keys.

"This is useless I don't even know what I'm looking for on this stupid thing," said Alex.

"I don't either," said Justin looking up from the book.

"Hey Justin, What about the transfiguration spell? If we use that on Mason and Juliette?" asked Alex.

"It might work but I doubt it would because they weren't turned naturally…or by a wizard. They were turned by a werewolf scratch and vampire bite. I'm sorry, I don't think it'll work," said Justin.

"Can we call that plan B?" asked Alex.

"Only if we come up with a plan C," said Justin.

"Ugh…how many more plans do we have to come up with?" asked Alex.

"Until I'm sure that we have a plan that'll work. I'm not going to lose Juliette a third time. I won't," said Justin.

"How are we going to find them anyway?" asked Alex putting her head in her fold arms on the desk.

"Go back to Transylvania, I guess," said Justin.

"I don't want to go back there," pouted Alex like a child.

"It's the last place where we saw them. It's our best chance," said Justin.

"Yeah I know," said Alex, "tomorrow after school, we'll go to Transylvania with the potion and wands."

Justin looked at Alex and nodded in agreement. Alex closed the lid of the WWWW computer and both of them flashed out of the lair and back up to their room. Alex picked up the piece of cake that was on her nightstand from before she left the room. Alex was halfway through her cake when there was a knock at the door. Alex set down her fork and swallowed.

"Come In," said Alex. The door knob turned and Harper walked in.

"Here you are, Alex," said Harper.

"Of course, I'm here. Pfft," said Alex picking up her fork again, "I've been here all night…Pfft, why would you think I wouldn't be up here."

"Because I was up here about a half an hour ago and nobody answered," said Harper.

"Heh…That's…because I was…asleep," said Alex. Harper gave Alex a look of disbelief.

"I think I know you better than that," said Harper, "especially when you're lying."

Alex got up and went over to the door. She looked up and down the hallway then closed the door softly. She went back to her bed and sat next to Harper.

"How much do you know?" asked Alex finishing her cake, putting the plate on the night table.

"I know that you didn't just go over to the Van Huesons to tell them their daughter's not coming back," said Harper.

"Well that kinda true. We were originally going to do that until they gave us an idea on how to bring her back," said Alex.

"But I don't want her back," said Harper.

"Even if you could get Justin, Harper, you would probably need to give him so time," said Alex.

"How much time?" asked Harper.

"I don't know! Can we get back to the subject?" said Alex.

"Mr. and Mrs. Van Hueson said that Juliette might be able to be turned back into a vampire if she drinks a fresh human blood," said Alex.

"A HA HA –" yelled Harper.

"Keep it down Harper," said Alex, "and today in wizard class. My dad showed us this potion that stops a person changing in werewolf. Then he started to tell us that it might be able to be used on wolves. I might be able to get Mason back."

"That's great, Alex, but I don't think you should get your hopes up. Might doesn't mean it'll work. You should have a backup plan," said Harper.

"Justin said the same thing so we came up with the transfiguration spell. I mean, We're not sure if that'll work either but it still gives a plan B."

"Don't get your hopes up too high though. I don't want to see you crushed like last time," said Harper.

"I'm going to need your help," said Alex.

"I should've seen that come," said Harper.

"Tomorrow Justin and I are going to Transylvania after school to try to find Mason and Juliette. Can you cover for us?" asked Alex.

"I guess. What do you want me to tell them?" asked Harper.

"Oh, I don't yet. I'll be thinking of that tomorrow during classes. I mean gotta do something to keep my busy," laughed Alex.

"Fine let me know tomorrow. I'm going to bed," said Harper getting up and heading over to the door.

"Thanks Harper I'll see you tomorrow," said Alex bringing the sheets up covering herself.

Harper left the room leaving Alex underneath her covers. She fell asleep with the lights on only to be turned off by her Mrs. Russo who came in and retrieve the lasagna and empty cake plate on the night stand.


	5. the Bad part 3 of Transylvania

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place just this plot line.

Note 1: Thank you to every body who review and I hope you all like this Chapter. The next chapter will be published either later today or tomorrow morning. Enjoy

* * *

The bell rang the next day for the end of classes the next day. Alex and Justin met in the hallway going over the plan to find Juliette and Mason. After talking they decided to try to find Juliette first because since Mason was a wolf and could run much faster than and be farther away. Alex and Justin each had one potion vial in case Mason did appear. Harper walked up next to them.

"So let me get this right. You have detention, and Justin has a meeting with the Alien language club?" asked Harper.

"Wait, Harper knows?" asked Justin pointing his finger at Harper.

"Yeah," said Alex to Justin then turning to Harper, "and yeah that should hold them off for at least an hour."

"Why does she know? I thought we were going to keep this between us," asked Justin

"It was but then I thought we would need some cover," said Alex. Justin opened his mouth to disagree but stopped himself.

"Good idea," said Justin, "and Harper if they ask why about the meeting for Alien language club, just say it's because we have a competition on Saturday and that it's last minute preparations."

"Okay, you guys be careful. Oh, what if you guys need something or get in trouble," said Harper.

"We'll think of something, don't worry Harper it's just for an hour," said Alex.

"There are too many people in the hallway, where are we going to flash out?" whispered Justin.

"Follow me," said Alex, "Thanks again Harper."

"Wait what about our backpacks," said Justin.

"Oh right," said Alex walking over to and opening her locker. She took her bag off and placed it on the shelf and grabbed Justin's bag dropped it to the lower level."

Alex closed her locker and went back over to Justin. Justin had a look asking disbelief and asking her why. Alex walked down the hallway with Justin following her. They ended up in a room next to the stage of their school. Alex took out a keychain filing through the keys. She found the key that she was looking for and opened the door.

"How did you…" started Justin not being able to finish his sentence.

"Oh…right, yeah I slipped the janitor a twenty and he made me the keys to the school," said Alex.

They walked into the office and closed the door behind them, locking it. Alex turned on the light showing many different props from the school's past plays. Justin pulled out his wand like a sword and waved it, flashing them out of the prop closet. Transylvania came into view around them as they flashed in in the middle of the castle, the last place where they had seen Mason and Juliette. They looked around not knowing where to begin.

"Uh…What do we do no?" asked Justin.

"I don't know, you're the smart one I thought you would know," said Alex.

"Well this was your plan—"

"Our plan. You want Juliette back just as bad as I want Mason back," said Alex.

"You're right. I'm just nervous that we're not going to find them," said Justin.

"I am too. I hate this place. I lost Mason twice here and I'm not making it a third time," said Alex.

"Yeah…uhh…so where do we start?" asked Justin.

"Well I don't think they're going to be in here since they left when we were here," said Alex.

"Yeah but if we try to see beyond the castle we might be able to see them," said Justin.

"Yeah okay let's see if the two people stayed close to the place where they both lost the boyfriend, their girlfriend, and their powers all together," said Alex.

Well do you have any other ideas…I didn't think so. Come on, Alex. It's our best shot at least now," said Justin.

"Okay you're probably right," said Alex. Justin started to head for the castle door, "I'm not going out there."

"Then how are we going to look around the castle?" asked Justin. Alex looked around desperately trying to find another way.

"The castle tower," said Alex.

"Alex, we don't know how old this castle is it could end up falling through the floor," said Justin.

"Well I'm not going out there," said Alex crossing her arms. Justin waited a couple seconds to see if Alex was going to change her mind.

"Fine," said Justin walking over to the steps.

Alex followed Justin up the stairs. She stepped on the second step and stopped, looking as if she just had an idea. Justin looked back at Alex noticing there were not any footsteps behind him.

"Alex come on," said Justin.

"Max," said Alex.

"What…Max? What about Max?" asked Justin.

"The last time we were here Max was with us," said Alex.

"Yeah, so?" said Justin.

"When Max was here last time, Max was on this tower howling," said Alex.

"So…he was being annoying," said Justin.

"No not that. Max is always annoying," said Alex, "When he was howling though Mason came back to the castle."

"I'm not going to howl on top of the tower," said Justin.

"You don't have to," said Alex as she drew her wand from her shoe.

She waved her wand and a light appeared on the tip. Max appeared a couple of seconds later and looked around, realizing he was in Transylvania. A smile appeared on his face.

"I knew you guys wouldn't give up," said Max.

"Were you close to mom and dad when we flashed you out?" asked Justin.

'No. I just got off the subway," said Max.

"Alex you can't just flash someone here or there you could end up exposing wizards and other magic creatures," said Justin.

"Oh relax, nobody's going to expect that Max was flashed out they'll just think that he wasn't there to begin with," said Alex.

"Max I need to you to start howling again," said Alex.

"I thought you said that was annoying?" asked Max.

"What you're not going to do it?" said Alex confusedly.

"No I'll do it, I just don't get why you want me to do it," said Max.

"The last time you howled, Mason came back and that might happen again," said Alex.

Justin stepped down from the stairs allowing Max up to the tower. Max began to howl on and off just like he had done before. Five minutes go by and there was no change until they heard the iron gate of the entrance start to lift. A sandy wolf appeared as the gate finished opening and started to approach Justin and Alex slowly.

"See Justin I told you it would work," said Alex uncapping her Wolfsbane potion and pouring it on the ground, "Come here Mason, it's okay. Just drink this."

The wolf slowly approached and bent his head and sniffed the potion. The wolf looked back up at Justin and Alex then drank the potion slowly. The wolf drank the entire potion and began to glow softly. The wolf's shape slowly changed into a man wearing a muscle shirt and basketball shorts with a thin layer of hair covering him from the middle of his neck to just past his wrists and ankles.

The glow faded exposing the man's brutal face. He had pitched black hair that covered his forehead, going down to his black intense eyes. He was staring Alex and Justin down with a cruel look that made Justin and Alex wanting to run away now. He was sniffing the air just like a wolf would catch Justin and Alex scent.

"You're not Mason," said Alex backing up against Justin.


	6. Making it All Go Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place just the Plot line.

Note 1: Thank you so much to all the reviews and I am very happy you all enjoy this story I hope that this does not disappoint you.

"No, but you two are wizards. I do love a good hunt," sneered the man.

Justin withdrew his wand ready to flash him and his sibling out but the man jumped snatching the wand from Justin in his mouth. The man took it out of his mouth and threw it over the side into the moat outside the castle.

"Why? Again?" yelled Justin.

"I don't think that's important right now," said Alex cowering even more behind Justin.

The man slowly stepped forward getting closer to Justin and Alex. Alex knew that it was pointless to draw her wand because it would end up like Justin's.

"You know Max you could give us a little help right now?" yelled Justin.

"I don't have my wand you guys flashed me out before I could get it in the lair," said Max.

The man came closer, an arm's reach away, but still getting closer. Justin and Alex could hear a small growl coming from the man's throat and began to back up a little faster. The man raised his hand ready to strike. Justin blocked his attempt but the man kept tried more times. The man got fed up with Justin's blocking and got down on all four limbs, getting ready to lunge.

"Think we can use your wand?" asked Justin.

"He'll just take it away like he did yours," said Alex.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Justin.

"I don't know. You're the smart one," said Alex.

"Uhh…Okay, when he jumps, I run right you run left he can't get us both. If he goes for me use you're wand," said Justin. Alex nodded in agreement.

The man leaned back and jumped, moving swiftly through the air. Just darted to the right but Alex didn't move from her spot. Alex covered her face waiting to be taken down. Max shouted something but neither Alex nor Justin could understand him. Alex could hear the man's growl from right in front her and she tensed up even more. Alex heard a snarl and whimper. Alex opened her eyes and saw the man on the stone floor with another sandy wolf on top of him. Alex's eyes opened up in disbelief.

"Mason?" asked Alex.

The wolf whimpered and lowered its head. The man struggled underneath the wolf almost throwing him off but the wolf regained its control and snarled back keeping the man still.

"Oh…right," said Alex withdrawing her wand from her shoe, "Rain on, Chain on."

The man flashed silver for a second and chains wrapped around the man binding him making it impossible for him to escape. The wolf slowly stepped off the man and began to approach Alex. Justin ran back over to Alex and Max raced down the stairs. Justin held Alex back from approaching the wolf. The wolf growled in response.

"Be careful, we were just tricked by one wolf. I don't think we could trap another one," said Justin. The wolf was still growling at Justin. Justin back up a few steps, "Then again who knows it could be Mason especially after the last time."

"Give me the wolfsbane," said Alex reaching for Justin's pocket.

"Alex, how can you be sure it's Mason," said Justin.

"Yeah, Alex be careful. I want it to be Mason too. I want werewolf thanksgiving more than anything but…" said Max.

"It's Mason. Watch," said Alex, "Alex."

The wolf barked and started to wag its tail.

"Good boy," said Alex, "Juliette."

The wolf whined and laid down with its head on the ground.

"Good boy," said Alex she got down on her knees, "come here."

The wolf got up and ran right to Alex and put his paws on her shoulders and licked her face once. Alex got back up and the wolf backed up. Alex held her hand out in front of Justin. Justin went into his pocket and placed the vial in Alex's hand. Alex uncorked the vial and poured it onto the ground where he drank it. The wolf took his last sips and stood there looking at Alex. Nothing happened. Alex's eyes widened in disbelief and began to breathe heavier.

"Why didn't it work? Justin, why didn't it work? It worked on the wolf before. It should have worked," said Alex.

"There goes werewolf thanksgiving again," said Max.

"The wolf from before was probably born a wolf. The potion couldn't counter act the vampire venom in him," said Justin.

"No, maybe if we just get some more?" asked Alex.

"It's still not going to work," said Justin, "If a wolf takes in too much wolfsbane potion he could die."

"Fine," said Alex raising her wand.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"I want Mason back," said Alex, "A wolf this is not, let Mason fill its spot."

The wand glowed and hit the wolf who in return began to glow. The glow faded and leaving the wolf still there. Alex put her hand the her head thinking of what else she could do.

"Justin that should have worked too, why didn't that work?" asked Alex.

"The wolf is still Mason so it wouldn't change anything," said Justin putting his hand on Alex's elbow slightly tugging her, "I'm sorry Alex it's not going to work."

"It has to," said Alex, "A wolf this is not, let a werewolf fill its spot."

Her wand had a ball of light on the end of it and she waved it at the wolf. The wolf began to glow. The wolf's shape did not seem to be changing but the glow did not dim at any point. Alex began to worry about what she had done and Justin and Max did not know what to think.

The nails started to shift to the top of paws. Alex realized that his fur was thinner exposing the skin underneath. The wolf's nose started to retreat getting closer to his face and becoming more human. Hands and feet began to expand from his paws. His tail also was retreating slowly. The closer the tail got to his body the more the wolf started to stand erect. The only thing that didn't change closer to the human was the brown patch of hair on top of his head. The glow started to fade as the change finalized. The dimming of the glow revealed the man's clothes as the same clothes that Mason was wearing before he changed.

The glow finally went out revealing Mason, in werewolf from, with his eyes closed. Alex had a huge smile on her face. The only thing that kept her from hugging him right now was that his eyes were closed. Mason opened his eyes and saw Alex, Justin, and Max standing in front of him.

"Alex!" said Mason in his British accent. Alex ran over to Mason and hugged him. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around, then setting her down. Mason and Alex released the hug and looked at Alex.


	7. the second part of the mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, just the plot line.

"Alex! I can't believe it. You changed me back…All of you, thank you," said Mason.

"Good to have you back buddy," said Max.

"You too Max," said Justin.

"Listen dude, I'm sorry, about everything," said Justin.

"I understand, you were just doing what had to do to protect your sister," said Mason licking his lips, then making a distasteful look, "What was that you gave me drink?"

"It was a wolfsbane potion," said Justin.

"But wolfsbane wouldn't change me back?" said Mason.

"Oh no it didn't that was the spell," said Alex.

"What spell changed me back?" asked Mason.

"The transfiguration spell," said Alex.

"That can't change me back either," said Mason.

"I was thinking of that. What I think happened is that the wolfsbane potion counteracted the vampire venom which allowed Alex to use the transfiguration spell to change you back. Since the potion was taking effect that's why it transferred you slowly," said Justin.

"You figured all that out within two minutes?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," nodded Justin.

"You really are pathetic," laughed Alex going over to Mason and giving him another hug.

"Thank you again. I shall be in your debt for a long time," said Mason.

"You can repay me at werewolf thanksgiving," said Max. Everyone just ignored Max.

"Okay, Justin it's your turn. Where do you think we can find Juliette?" said Alex.

"You mean, you haven't gotten Juliette yet?" asked Mason.

"No. Why? Do you know where she is?" asked Justin hopefully.

"I might, but it doesn't matter until you're sure that you can change her back. Or else she'll find a place where you can't find her, forcing you to move on," said Mason. Alex didn't like Mason talking about Juliette this much, which reminded her of what caused this mess.

"Hey Mason why did you say all that stuff to Juliette anyway when you saw her?" asked Alex.

"Well my love, since I am werewolf, I'm part dog, and dog are very loyal and impulsive," said Mason raising his hand to Alex's cheek, "When I saw Juliette my canine side took over and said I loved her when I meant that I've missed her like a sister, but you are the one I truly love."

Mason leaned in and gave Alex a short kiss. When he pulled away from Alex, she had a smile on her face which made Mason smile. Justin wanted to get back on the subject that was interrupted by Alex.

"Mason…buddy…what were you saying about Juliette?" said Justin.

"Well what's your plan to change her back?" asked Mason.

"Juliette's parents told us that she would have to drink a human's blood fresh, in order to change her back," said Justin.

"That's not going to work," said Mason.

"But Juliette's parents said that—"

"Juliette's parents treat her like a little girl. Juliette knows that could change her back. If she has not returned that means blood didn't work," said Mason.

"Then how do I get her back," said Justin.

"I'm sorry Justin. I don't know," said Mason.

"It's okay," said Justin depressingly, "we should be getting back before mom and dad gets suspicious."

"What are we going to do with…" started Alex but werewolf in chains was gone, only the chains were left. .

"We'll get him later…let's just go home," said Justin, "Uh…Alex can I get my wand back."

Alex gave her wand to Justin, who flashed his wand into his other hand. Justin handed Alex's wand back, and thanked her. Justin flashed himself and Max out while Alex flashed her and Mason, appearing in the living room of Russo loft.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Max.

"I don't know, do you think that we can tell dad and mom about Mason," said Alex running her hand through his hair. Mason had a smile on his face.

"No! They may try to stop me from rescuing Juliette then," said Justin.

"Okay, so…Mason go up to my room. You can sleep in there tonight," said Alex as Mason went up the steps.

"What? Alex you can't be serious?" whispered Justin.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Alex.

"You can't have your boyfriend stay in your room overnight," said Justin.

"Oh please Justin, nothing's going to happen," said Alex.

"Are you sure?" asked Justin.

"Yes, the most that's going to happen is that we talk on the bed," said Alex. Justin looked into her eyes and fully knew that nothing was going to happen.

"Where's he going to sleep?" asked Justin. Alex paused for a couple of seconds thinking.

"Well he is part dog. I'll get an extra blanket and put it on the floor," said Alex.

"Sounds good. I'll make sure do it though," said Justin. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Where's Max?" asked Alex.

"He's downstairs," said Justin and Alex had a look of shock on her face, "Don't worry, I told him he couldn't tell anyone no matter what."

"What are we going to do about Juliette?" asked Alex.

"You said we. You're still in this?" asked Justin.

"You helped me get Mason back. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't help you get Juliette back," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Justin.

"So what are going to do?" asked Alex.

"Same plan as last night?" asked Justin.

"Sure," said Alex.

"Could you take my shift down at the shop?" asked Justin.

"I guess I owe you for yesterday, so yeah," said Alex.

Alex got up and went downstairs to the sub shop. As she came down the stair Mr. Russo saw her.

"Alex, why'd you do to get detention?" asked Mr. Russo.

"Pfft…having my feet on the desk while played solitaire on my Ipod," said Alex.

"Alex you should know better," said Mr. Russo. Alex thought for a second.

"You're right dad…I should've brought real cards that way I'm looking down at the desk," said Alex walking past her dad and heading towards the back.

"Wait a minute?" said Jerry and Alex got a look a deer does getting stuck in the headlights, "You're acting like your old self."

"Yeah," said Alex turning back around to face her father, "So?"

"So you finally are over Mason?" asked Mr. Russo.

"Yeah I realized that I should just…let him go," said Alex.

"Don't worry Alex there'll be other guys," said Mr. Russo.

"Thanks dad," said Alex patting him on the shoulder and heading into the back.

"Thank god that's over," said Mr. Russo.

"Oh dad, I'm taking over Justin's shift today," said Alex.

"What's wrong with Justin?"

"He's not quite as over Juliette as I am with Mason," said Alex.

"Oh, okay nice that you care about your brother," said Mr. Russo, "Wait…You're caring for your brother."

"It's been known to happen. Why can't I care for Justin," said Alex.

"No no, it's a good thing. Just not like you. I'm happy," said Mr. Russo.

"Okay then," said Alex disappearing in the back.


	8. Part 2 Plan B

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, Just the plot line.

Note 1: I know I'm starting to slow down on the chapters. I'm sorry, I will try to update more frequently.

Note 2: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

The only people that are left in the station are Alex and Mr. Russo. It was one minute to closing and Alex already considering the Sub Station closed. Alex had her feet up on the table and was eating some of fries. A customer walked in the doors ringing the bell above the door.

"Sorry dude we're closed. Come back to tomorrow," said Alex.

"No Alex we can take one more customer," said Jerry coming out from the back, "what would you like sir?"

"Fine," said Alex taking her feet off her table and getting up. She grabbed a napkin from the table wiped down the table slowly and keeping her eyes on the clock behind the counter.

"I'll have a Brooklyn Bridge," said the customer.

"Okay, is there anything else I can get you?" asked Jerry.

"No, that's it," said the man.

"Okay you're total is 7.81," said Jerry. The man went into his pockets and handed him a ten dollar bill. Mr. Russo rang the sale and gave the customer back his change, "Alex can you help—"

"Yeah sure dad, I'll go get the mop," said Alex running to the closet next to the stairs.

"That's not what I meant…" started Mr. Russo grimacing. Alex had already disappeared in the closet, "it'll be right up for you."

Alex closed the closet door behind her and drew her wand from her sock. She waved her wand and flashed out and flashed into the lair. Justin was over by the magic book flipping through the pages. Mason was sitting down on the coach with his hands together sitting very still.

"You couldn't wait 'til I was done?" said Alex. Justin and Mason looked up at Alex.

"Why? You didn't wait for me," said Justin.

Mason got up off the couch and walked over to Alex and gave her a hug, which Alex returned.

"Dude, I was just kidding," said Alex rocking back and forth in Mason's arms, "So what've you got?"

"Nothing! There's nothing in this stupid book to turn a vampire back into a vampire after being scratched by a werewolf," said Justin.

"Well, we got to hurry because dad's think I'm in the closet getting a mop," laughed Alex.

"Listen Justin—" started Mason softly.

"Why didn't you just wait until dad closed the shop?" asked Justin.

"Heh, I'm not waiting for the stupid customer to leave," said Alex.

"Justin, I'm really—" started Mason.

"Well how long do you think you have?" asked Justin.

"I don't know as long as it takes for dad to make a Brooklyn Bridge," said Alex.

"Jus—"

"That's not a lot of time," said Justin.

"It's not like I'm going to clean up after him," said Alex.

"Justin!" shouted Mason getting Alex and Justin's attention, "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about scratching Juliette. I didn't mean to. It's just werewolves get worked up very easily and stubborn. The only way to snap us out of it is either give us what we want or to snap us out of it."

"Thank you, I know you didn't mean to," said Justin.

Justin turned back to the spell book pages and flipped through them. Alex and Mason sat down on the couch and Mason put his arms around Alex again. Alex leans forwards a small amount breaking Mason's hold for a little while.

"You know I was thinking. Could we just get another vampire to bite Juliette and turn her back into a vampire?"

"I don't think it works that way Alex," said Justin.

"Will you give me a break it was just an idea," said Alex defensively.

"He's right love. You could get another vampire to bite Juliette, but she would be a vampire in that ugly hag form," explained Mason.

"Wait so she can turn back into a vampire if another vampire bites her?" asked Justin.

"As far as I know…but she would keep the appearance she has at the time she's bitten," said Mason.

"Yeah but if we can make her younger…" said Justin flipping to the front of the book.

"You're so cute when you're smart," said Alex roughing up Mason's hair. Mason smile and moved his head to the side, trying to get her to scratch behind his ear.

Mister Russo appears in the layer looking for Alex and stops in his track seeing Alex, Mason, and Justin. The three of them froze in shock. Alex brought he hand back from Mason's head. Mr. Russo looked back and forth between the three of them.

"What are you guys…" started Mr. Russo and doing a double take realizing that the third person was Mason, "Mason? How did he…Who….Alex what did you do?"

"Huh, wha…Why do you always assume it was me?" asked Alex standing up in front of Mason, "Yeah, okay. It was me but—" said Alex but Justin came forward.

"It wasn't just her dad. I helped her too—"

"And technically Max and Harper did too," said Alex softly.

"They were in on this too? Am I the last one to know? Does your mother know?" asked Mr. Russo.

"No mom doesn't know," said Justin. Mr. Russo thought for a couple of seconds.

"Please Dad, don't tell her," said Alex.

"At least not until we get Juliette back too," said Justin.

"You're going to try to get Juliette back too?" asked Mr. Russo.

"Yeah," said Justin. Mr. Russo takes a couple more seconds to think.

"How are you going to save Juliette?" asked Mr. Russo.

"Really?" smiled Justin.

"Yes. I'm not going to tell your mother at least until we get her back or can't get her back. But until then I'll try everything I can to help," said Mr. Russo, "By the way Alex, how did you change Mason back?"

"Oh. That wolfsbane potion you had in class," said Alex.

"But that wouldn't change him back?"

"I used the transfiguration spell afterwards," said Alex.

"Oh…that worked?" asked Mr. Russo, "I wouldn't think it would."

"Justin can explain it better than I can," said Alex.

"Anyway, how are you guys going to get Juliette back?" asked Mr. Russo.

"We're going to find a way to reverse Juliette's age. Then if she wants she can have her mom or dad bite her again so she can be a vampire again," said Justin he went back over to the magic book and began flipping through the pages again.

"Justin I'm sorry…there's no youth potion," said Mr. Russo.

"What? No…there has to be. Dad, there's a potion for absolutely everything else," said Justin.

"I'm sorry Justin there isn't. The only way to reverse someone's age has been lost for centuries," said Mr. Russo.

"And what would that be?" asked Alex and Justin at the same time. Mason head went down.

"The fountain of youth," said Mr. Russo.

"You're kidding, the fountain of youth actually exists?" said Alex.

"The last place that that was ever seen was in Europe during the Middle ages," said Justin. Alex left the group and went over to the WWWW.

"That's why it's been lost for centuries," said Mr. Russo.

"Dad do you know any place that it could be?" asked Justin.

"No Justin, I'm sorry there no way—"

"The last known sighting of the fountain of youth was on a ship heading towards America but disappeared off the coast of America before docking," said Alex reading from the world wide wizard web. Mason sat down on the couch with his head still down.

"Off what coast was it spotted?" asked Mr. Russo.

"I don't know…some island," said Alex. Justin went over to the computer and looked at the computer screen.

"That's Puerto Rico," said Justin.

"You know what this means right?" asked Mr. Russo, "It's somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle."


	9. Mason has a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, just the plot line.

Note 1: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I'm trying to move as fast as I can. I ran into some complications.

Note 2: I hope that you guys enjoy this, I know it's a little shorter but I'm still working on it. Enjoy!

* * *

It's no use. I've gone over everything a thousand times. There is no way to tell where the fountain is youth is in the Bermuda Triangle," said Justin.

"Justin. We've been going over this for hours and we can't find anything. It's already midnight, please can we just go to bed. Mason fell asleep hours ago," moaned Alex and motioned to Mason who was curled up in a ball, asleep on the floor.

"But..." said Justin.

"I know you want to get Juliet back and I promised I'd help you, but I need sleep Justin," said Alex.

Justin looked back at the magical, floating map that displayed the Bermuda Triangle then back at Alex. Justin flipped his wand back into his pocket.

"Fine."

"Thank you," exhaled Alex.

Alex sprang out of the chair and went over to the back of the couch. Justin pulled out his wand withdrawing the map into his wand. Justin turned around and saw Alex bent over the couch.

"What are you doing?" asked Justin.

"Trying to make this stupid couch recline back into a bed," said Alex trying to push down the back of the couch.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to spend the night down here with Mason," said Alex quickly.

"Oh no you don't," said Justin rushing over to Alex. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the lair.

"But Justin!" said Alex, tugging herself back to the couch.

"No," said Justin pulling her out of the lair and closing the door behind her.

With the sound of the door closing Mason woke up and looked around, noticing that he was alone. He got up and went over to the desk and quickly wrote a letter. Mason rolled it up fastening it with a rubber band. He opened the wizard mail portal and the letter flew out of Mason's hand and closed the window behind it. Mason shook his head turning around and curled up on the floor again and went back to sleep.

Alex woke up the next day very quickly and went down the lair to be with Mason. It was a Monday morning and she wanted to convince Mason to go back to school. She opened the door and peeked her head in to make sure that it was okay to come in.

"Mason?" asked Alex.

"Come in love," said Mason.

A smile spread across Alex's face when she realized that Mason had called her love. She had not heard that from him in a while and just realized how much she missed it. She entered the lair quietly and gently shut the door. When she arrived into the main area of the lair, Alex saw Mason getting up from the floor and sat on the couch. Alex sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"So you're coming with me to school right?" asked Alex.

"I haven't been there for a while love. Do you think that I can catch up?" asked Mason.

"Well, you are smarter me than me…so probably. If not I make Justin help," said Alex.

"Well alright…As long as you'll be there. This isn't one of your skip days is it?" said Mason.

"No," laughed Alex, "remember, that's Thursdays."

"Oh," said Mason.

Alex and Mason got up from the couch and left the lair. The wizard portal glowed and spit out a message. It landed on the desk unopened.


	10. reregistering and scheduling

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, just the plot line.

Note 1: I'm sorry that it is taking me so long for me to update this story. Many many things have come up and I barely have time to even myself.

Note 2: I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think. Hopefully I will update soon.

The freezer door closed behind Alex and Mason as they left the lair. Alex quickly went over to the window and looked out. There was no one to be seen.

"Okay quickly," said Alex rushing out from the back room, "We have to hurry before Justin sees us."

"Why?" asked Mason.

"Because Justin might-" started Alex but just started down the stairs.

"Alex! Mason! Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me find Juliet?" asked Justin.

"Yes…but…" Alex started looking around the pub, finally resting on Mason, " we have to get to school early, so that Mason, here, can be reregistered in school."

"He's only been out of school for a week," said Justin.

"Yeah…but you can never be sure what those school people do in those offices of theirs, so we're going to go down early to check," said Alex rushing out the door with Mason.

"But when are we going to save Juliette?" said Justin softly as he finished his decent down the stairs.

Justin went into the lair, grabbed his backpack and left the lair. As he left the counter area Justin took a notepad and paper and started scribbling ideas down to save Juliette. Justin walked into school in the same way he had left the sub station. Alex and Mason walked out of Mr. Larry Tate's office holding hands and laughing.

"That's why you're so funny Mr. Larry Tate, always coming up with those cowboy jokes," laughed Alex closing the door, "I've always hated those cowboy jokes."

Justin looked up to see the two of them laughing at Alex's joke. Mason and Alex slowly stopped laughing looking at Justin.

"So is everything all set with Mason being a student again?" asked Justin.

"They didn't actually have me deregistered at all," said Mason.

"That's what I said in the first place. It's only been a week," said Justin.

"Yeah, we asked if we could register Mason for the classes he had before. And he said some stupid cowboy joke which basically meant that he was never deregistered in the first place," said Alex.

"Well that's one thing that didn't change since you met Mason…you still don't listen to me," said Justin.

"Pfft… No, I do listen to," smiled Alex beginning to laugh, "You're right, that's one thing that will never change."

Justin rolled his eyes as Alex and Mason started to walk away to their art class.

"Hey wait," Justin said running towards them, "now can we talk about finding Juliette?"

"Oh yeah, what – " started Alex.

"Alex? Do you think you could help me go to all my classes and get all the work that I missed?" asked Mason with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw. Isn't he cute? Yeah let's go get your work," said Alex turning away from Justin heading down the hallway.

"Alex? Mason? What about Juliette? We have to find her. You promised," said Justin grabbing Alex's arm.

"Oh right. Can we talk about it tonight? I promise. I just want to get Mason back into the life he had before? Please," said Alex.

"Yeah…I guess," said Justin letting go of Alex's arm.

Alex and Mason went into a classroom. Justin kept watched them leaving slowly retreating back into the crowd. "We'll never find Juliette by this point," said Justin turning around going into the crowd.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place just the plot line.

As Alex and Mason entered the art room, Mason kept his ear out for listening to Justin's footstep to make sure he would was leaving. Alex and Mason walked up to the new art teacher.

"Hi Miss…" said Alex looking around the room to find a name somewhere and saw a name plate on the desk, "Autumn. This is Mason. He's been gone for about a week and would just like to know the work that he missed."

Mason's head was down still making sure that Justin was not going to check up on them. Mason realized Alex had stopped talking and lifted his head to look at the teacher.

"Yes. Please I would greatly appreciate it. You see I've been ill for a while now, and I'm recovered. I realize I must be terribly behind in work and will be more than grateful if you would allow me to make it up," said Mason using his puppy-dog eyes. The teacher smiled lightly.

"Well you're in luck, Mason is it. Since I'm new here I haven't really assigned any projects or assignments. I'm just trying to get the class use to my style of teaching since you have had at least three teachers this year, who had all taught differently," said Ms. Autumn.

"So there is no work to catch up on?" asked Mason confused.

"Yes so you are free in this class from work. The only thing that you have to somewhat catch up on is the assignment that we are working on now, but you still have two class days to work on," said Ms. Autumn.

"Thank you," said Mason and Alex together. They turned away and sat at easels next to one another.

"That was easy," said Mason.

"Yeah this class has been boring since you left. Mr. Larrytate didn't really teach us anything after he told us of our new teacher and when we did get this teacher she's been all like, let's all get to know each other and take things slow, which is fine by me because there's no work," said Alex.

The bell rang, beginning class. Mrs. Autumn got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"We are going to be continuing our assignments, again pick an animal and show us how you see him them in the world. It could be a lion with a crown on his head, symbolizing him as king of the jungle, or whatever animal you want."

Ms. Autumn left the center of the room and proceeded back to her desk, picked up a pencil and began drawing on a sketch pad that was open on her desk. Mason began to draw the body of a wolf and then leaned close to Alex. Alex looked over to his easel.

"Let me guess you're going to draw a wolf?" asked Alex.

"What?" asked Mason looking around and saw his wolf body on the giant sketch pad, "Oh yes. Can I ask you something Alex?"

"Yeah Mason anything," said Alex, setting down her pencil.

"Can we have lunch today in private?" asked Mason.

"Sure."

"Could we not have it in the cafeteria? I want to be as private as possible," said Mason.

"Yeah, sure Mason. What's this about? You're starting to scare me," asked Alex.

"It's about the Bermuda Triangle," said Mason.

"Okay. But we can still eat right?"

"Uh…yeah," said Mason confused.

"Oh good, Because they're having tacos today and I really don't want to miss them."

Mason shook his head and laughed. He turned his attention back to the giant sketch pad, making a wolf with a head of a human.


	11. A Favor to Ask

The rest of the day continued on just the way it had with art. Alex went to every class with Mason and asking the teachers for the work that Mason had missed during his absence. His luck had run out in art with not having really any work to catch up. He was given a project in Social Studies and if it was not for Mason, Alex would have missed the project completely, and Mason had to write an English report on a book they had to read for class. Luckily for Spanish Mason would be able to complete everything within a half an hour because he had spent years living in Spain during the many years of being a werewolf.

Lunch came and Mason stood in line with Alex as she got her taco. The lunch lady handed Mason a tray with a taco on it as well but he shook his head. The lunch lady raised an eyebrow, then moving to the next person.

"Don't you want anything for lunch?" asked Alex.

"It's alright I ate a lot of dog biscuits before we arrived at school," whispered Mason.

"Why would we have dog biscuits? My family doesn't have a dog," said Alex leaving the lunch room and going into the empty hallway.

"I found them in Max's room. Is it just me or is my hair shinier?" said Mason.

Mason brought down his head so Alex could look. Alex laughed as she held her tray with one hand and brought up her other hand to Mason's head. She began to push his head away but then he shook it, making Alex petting her instead.

"Stop it," laughed Alex.

Mason shook his head faster and Alex pushed him away this time. Mason chased after her. Alex laughed and ran into the art room. She set down her tray on one of the tables to the side and pushed away Mason a final time. Mason straightened up and sat down with Alex. Alex took a bite from her taco.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about," said Alex with her mouth full.

"Well I wanted to talk about trying to find Juliette," said Mason. Alex swallowed.

"Shouldn't we have Justin here then?" asked Alex.

Alex started to stand up but Mason reached out for her arm.

"No…please. At least not yet," said Mason.

"Why? If it involves Juliette shouldn't he know," said Alex.

"Please. I want to talk to you, only you," said Mason.

"Okay Mason sure, what's up?" said Alex.

"Do you have to help Justin?" asked Mason.

"What do you mean do I have to help Justin? I promised him, and I mean yeah, I wouldn't have helped him no matter what I said even if I promised a couple weeks ago, but I promised him to help him find Juliette if he help me find you. All I want is for him to happy like I am with you, and the only way that will happen is if he's with Juliette again," said Alex.

"That's sweet love, but please, you can't help Justin. Not this time," said Mason.

"Mason this time I really want to help. He helped me so I want to help him. Plus I really don't like owing people and if I help get Juliette back I don't owe him squat," laughed Alex.

"Please Alex, Just this one time. Just don't help Justin this time. You can help another time. Just don't go near the Bermuda triangle. Please," begged Mason.

"Mason do you know something about the Bermuda Triangle we don't?" asked Alex.

"Y…ye…yes," said Mason.

"That's great Mason, what do you know?" asked Alex.

"I can't," said Mason.

"What do you mean you can't?" said Alex.

"I wish I could but there's only so much I can tell you, without consequences," said Mason.

"Consequences? What do you mean consequence?" asked Alex. Mason began mouthing words trying to figure out the best wording in what he was going to say.

"All werewolves know about the Bermuda Triangle and if we give out too much information we have to stay there for all eternity," said Mason.

"Okay wait a minute. What do you mean all werewolves know?" asked Alex.

"I can't say, love," said Mason as he grabbed Alex's hand, "I wish I could, but that would be too much information."

"Well, what can you tell me then?" asked Alex.

"Well there are many Islands in the Bermuda Triangle that are invisible to humans because only people with magic in their blood can see them. So the ships crash when they hit the islands they cannot see. That's why ships disappear. They crash and sink to the bottom of the ocean," asked Mason.

Alex had a dazed look on her face as she was trying to absorb the information that she was given. Mason smiled and squeezed slightly on her hand.

"Okay, is there anything else you can tell me?" asked Alex.

"This morning before we went to school, I sent a letter to one of the islands, telling them that there might be travelers in the area," said Mason.

"You what?" yelled Alex, "How could you? If there is something dangerous on the island you just warned them we would be coming."

"I had to love. If they found out when you went there that I knew you, they would bring me to the island keep me there for at least a century," said Mason.

"What do you mean "if they knew"?" asked Alex.

"I can't say. I'm surprised I that I'm not pulled away for saying that," said Mason inching closer to Alex, "but please Alex. Don't help Justin on this, please."

"I'll do my best Mason, I promise," said Alex.

"Thank you, love. You don't know how much this means to me. I've lost you once. I don't think I could bear it again," said Mason as he kissed Alex's hand and pulling her closer to hold her.

"Uh…can I finish my taco now?" asked Alex pointing to her tray.

"Yes," smiled Mason, "and thank you."

"Just wondering, I can still help Justin right just not go to the island?" asked Alex taking a bite of her taco.

Mason thought for a second, "I don't see any harm from that. Just try to keep my name out of the discussion please. I don't want to cause any trouble and risk losing you again."

"Okay," said Alex with her mouth full.


	12. Explanation pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Just the plotline

Note: I'm sorry it took me so long I just got bombarded with school work and haven't had a break.

The final bell rang ending school for the day. Alex sprints out of class while holding hands with Mason, who is barely able to stay on his two feet. Alex reaches her locker and opens it quickly. Mason rests up against the locker.

"Easy love or I'm going to have to transform just to keep up with you," laughed Mason.

"The more I'm out of class is more time I can be with you," said Alex as she grabbed a piece of candy and threw it into her mouth. Mason simply laughed.

"That is when you're in class," said Mason.

"Augh…That is not true," said Alex with a disgusted look on her face, but quickly turned to a laugh, "yeah, that's completely true."

Alex closed her locker door. Her and Mason walked to the front door of the school. As they left Alex turned began to turn left while Mason kept walking forward. Mason looked back to Alex.

"Aren't we going on the subway?" asked Mason as he shook his head and pointed behind him.

"I thought that this time we can walk home," said Alex. She began to walk to the left of the school with Mason following behind. Alex turned to face Mason, "Just this once…Too much exercise is probably bad for me."

They walked together in silence for a while. Mason stared at Alex and Alex looked down at the ground with glances at Mason.

"I'm guessing there's something you want to tell…ask me?" asked Mason.

"Sort of…I just want to know more about why I can't go with Justin," said Alex, looking up to Mason.

"Listen Alex, I can't –" started Mason.

"I know you said you can't explain much but how about…explaining it better," said Alex.

Mason shifted uncomfortably as he looked to the ground for a minute.

"Please try," said Alex.

Mason looked up to Alex and saw that she was giving him her puppy dog eyes. Mason exhaled and glanced away but quickly looked back. Alex and Mason both smiled.

"Fine…You know I hate it when you do that," said Mason.

"Yeah, but it works," smiled Alex.

"When I explain it you are going to have to understand some key words. Okay?" said Mason.

"Absolutely," nodded Alex blankly.

"Alright, I sent a letter to a couple of my brothers last night," said Mason.

"Aw. I didn't know you had brothers," said Alex. Mason's eyes widened as he stared at Alex.

"I don't, not actual brothers," said Mason.

"Oohh," said Alex nodding as her eyes were wide open staring at Mason. Mason merely smiled and patted Alex on the back as they walked farther down the street.

Justin entered the sub shop with his back pack on. Justin walked pass the counter and into the back room. He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and waved it in front of the freezer door. The door glowed and Justin pulled the door open with his other hand.

The first thing Justin did was take off his backpack throwing it in the corner. Justin looked around the lair.

"Alex?" yelled Justin, but there was no response, "figures."

Justin walked behind the desk as Max entered walking casually.

"Hey what up bro?" asked Max.

"I'm trying to save Juliette but Alex ditched me," said Justin

"Wait…Alex is in a ditch? Well we should help her," said Max as he started to head towards the door.

"No dude! Alex isn't here. She said she would be."

Max slowly walks towards Justin and pats him on the shoulder.

"Sorry dude, but that's Alex for you," said Max, walking over the front of the desk.

"Ever since Mason's been back she's hasn't even tried to help find Juliette," said Justin.

"Hey," said Max as he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Justin, "Mason's a cool dude, you should get to know him."

Max waved his wand at the ground. Part of the ground moved up and became a piece of sidewalk. Max jumped up on it, then back down on the ground. Justin started to open the wizard mail on the counter as he looks up to Max.

"What are you doing?" asked Justin.

"Dude I found this out walking home," said Max. Justin rolled his eyes and looked back down to the letter.

"No way!" yelled Justin.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't believe it either, I guess different things make different sound," said Max.

"No Max I'm not talking about that. Mason ratted us out," said Justin.

"Mason's a wolf not a rat Justin, you should know that."

"Honestly dude, start thinking before you talk. Mason wrote a letter to one of the islands in the Bermuda Triangle, probably the one that has the fountain of youth on it, and told them that we're coming," explained Justin.

"What?" said Max.

Max walked behind the table and looked at the message in Justin's hand. The lair door opened and Mason and Alex walk in.

"What are you doing here ratter?" said Max an angry but unknowing way. Mason and Alex looked confused. Mason looked down to the letter and held up his hands in defense.

"Please let me explain," said Mason.


	13. Explanation pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place. Just the Plot

Note 1: I'm trying to move fast. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. School is a lot more work this year than usual.

"Get him," said Justin.

Mason held his arms up in defense, "please let me explain."

Explain what? The message speaks for itself. You told the people of the island that has the fountain of youth that we were coming," said Justin.

"Yes but I had to…please let me explain," said Mason.

"What's to explain. You told them we were coming so we won't be able to get to the fountain now. I thought you were on our side, but obviously you don't want to save Juliette. You're a traitor."

"Yeah, George Washington!" yelled Max.

Justin and Mason paused and looked at Max in confusion. Max's face was completely straight looking back and forth between mason and Justin.

"You mean Benedict Arnold?" asked Justin.

"I think I know who betrayed our country," said Max confidently as he patted Justin's back.

Justin just rolled his eyes and looked back at Mason. He withdrew his wand and raised it in the air. Alex walks into the lair and sees Justin with his wand at Mason.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"Alex stand back. We have to interrogate Mason," said Justin.

Justin raised his wand to point above Mason's head. His wand tip began to glow. Alex quickly pulls out her wand and waves it.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, bounce the spell to the person I call. Max!" said Alex quickly.

A night cap appeared on Max's head. Max fell to the ground asleep. Everyone just stared at Max for a second.

Alex! He told people on the island that has the fountain of youth that we were coming to get it. There's no way we can get it now," said Justin.

"I know," said Alex.

"So we have to question him, but he's not going to tell us free…ly. Wait, you knew?" said Justin.

"Yeah Mason told me," said Alex.

"Wait what?" said Justin as his wand went down to his side.

"Mason told me," said Alex. Justin's jaw slightly dropped.

"You said you'd help me find Juliette," said Justin as he walked over to the table.

"Well it's not like he told me before he did it, but he does have a good reason," said Alex.

"And what possibly could that be?" asked Justin.

Justin looked up to Mason. Alex followed. Mason went from looking back and forth to each of them. Mason then looks at Alex.

"Maybe it would be better if you explained it love. I don't want to take another chance," said Mason.

Alex nodded. She turned to Justin and opened her mouth about to speak when Max snored.

"Better wake up Max before you have to explain it twice," said Justin.

"Like that'll help," laughed Alex. She walked over to Max and pulled off the cap, "Why did you try to put Mason to sleep when u could have chained him up?"

"Uh…Love let's not give him any ideas," said Mason as Max woke up.

"You saw what happened to the werewolf when u chained him up. He ripped though the chains. Mason could do the same thing," said Justin.

"Yeah, what Justin said. Wait…what are we talking about?" asked Max.

"Nothing Max. Alex is about to tell us the good reasoning behind Mason selling us out," said Justin.

Max went over to Justin and put his elbow on Justin's shoulder, staring at Mason and Alex. Alex took a deep breath. Alex opened her mouth and Mason got up from his seat.

"Maybe it would be better if I weren't in the room. Just in case," said Mason. Alex nodded and Mason kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you love."

Mason left the room as Alex watched. She turned back to her brothers, who were staring at her, waiting for her explanation. Alex took a deep breath.

"Okay well from what Mason told me…He had to send the message in case they found out he helping us. Then he wouldn't have to leave again."

"Why would he have to leave for helping us?"asked Justin puzzled.

"I guess the island in the Bermuda Triangle that has the fountain of youth is full of werewolves," said Alex.

"That still doesn't explain why Mason told them we were coming," said Justin.

"He said it's like a mortal's jury duty, werewolves have to guard it. Even though I have no clue what Jury duty is," said Alex.

"Jury duty is when person is called to the court to be a part of a jury, to determine whether a person is innocent or guilty. Everyone has to do it once in a while," said Justin.

"Yeah, I'm so not doing that," said Alex.

"You won't have a choice…and that's not what this is about. What does this have to do with Mason telling our plan to them," said Justin.

"If they found out that he was part of a plan to take from the fountain of youth they could sentence him there for a hundred years or more. And we would never see each other again," said Alex.

Justin looked at Max and then down to the table for a couple moment.

"Please Justin he had, just imagine if you found Juliette and you had to give her up with no chance of seeing her again, forever," said Alex.

"I did…that's why I'm trying so hard to her back. It's my fault she's gone, she didn't have to come and help. I knew it was dangerous and I let her come anyway," said Justin.

It's not your fault Justin. She would've come anyway. She loved you as much as she loved him," said Alex.

"Hey, where'd Mason go?" asked Max.

"He's outside Max…come to think of it why did Mason have to leave?" asked Justin.

"Werewolves are supersensitive. He had to leave in order so they couldn't spy on him," said Alex.

"You mean they have a sixth sense," said Justin.

"Yeah he's super sensitive," said Alex.

"No super sensitive mean…ugh, never mind. So what are we going to do now?"

"Mason obviously knows where the island is, so now all we have to do is come up with a plan once we get there," said Alex.

"We don't know anything about this island. What it looks like, how many wolves are there, nothing like that. How are we going to come up with a plan against probably an army of werewolves?"

"Mason still wants to help he just can't know directly," said Alex.

"Sounds like you have a scheme," said Justin.

"Are you just meeting me for the first time. I'm Alex. I always have a scheme," said Alex.


	14. Reaching Werewolf Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did not only would I be rich but the story line would have went in a completely different direction, hence the fanfiction.

Note 1: Sorry this is taking so long to write I'm trying to move as fast as I can. School is taking more of a toll on me than I thought it would. Hopefully I'll be getting back into it. Since this is a longer chapter.

Note 2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Also for putting up with my random writing spurts. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Justin, Alex, Mason and Max were on a boat in the Atlantic Ocean, approaching the island that held the fountain of youth. Mason was in the back controlling the motor. Alex only allowed him to come because he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

No one trusted Max near the motor and Alex didn't want to the motor, so Mason volunteered. Justin was standing at the front of the boat cautiously.

"Okay! Thanks to our anonymous source, we now know what we're up against," said Justin.

"Wait…I thought Ma—" started Max but Alex put her hand over his mouth.

"Sshh!" said Alex, "Yes that person has been helping us but he, OR SHE, doesn't want to tell us who they are."

Everyone was looking at Max. His eyes widened and he winked. Alex slowly removed her hand. "I'm confused…did the hippo give us the map or the location?"

"What?" yelled Justin.

"You said nonomus…as in hippopotamus. What did he help us with? And why haven't I met this hippo?" said Max.

"Oh my god!" said Alex. "There is no hippo. He said anonymous which means we don't know who. Come on even I know that."

"But we just said it was a hippo," said Max.

"No we didn't!" said Justin, taking a deep breath, "Anyway, thanks to a source we have a map of the island and a general vicinity of where the fountain is located."

"Now being the smartest wizard in the family," grinned Justin, "I think it's wise to land on the southwest of the island, the closest vicinity to the depicted fountain zone."

"You see, that's where you're wrong!" said Alex standing up.

"Alex you can't just stand up while we're on a boat. You could capsize us," said Justin, quickly sitting down.

"And look I did it anyway," sarcasmed Alex. "If we land on the south whatever coast we would be caught the second our feet touch the sand. We should land on the opposite side, the…"

Alex had her finger in the air moving it in a half a circle. Justin starts to stand up with his hands out trying to balance himself to make sure that the boat won't turn over. He stared at Alex still moving her fingers in circle and almost pronouncing "north."

"It's northeast Alex and no. The sooner we go in the quicker we can get out without them knowing," said Alex.

"Oh just think about it Justin. The closer you get to the fountain the more guards there're going to be, especially the shore closest to the fountain," said Alex. She gave a quick glance to Mason, who gave a small smile.

"They're expecting people to try to take the fountain anyway. The faster we're in and out, the better."

"All the more reason to be more careful. Please Justin, I don't want to risk anything."

"The only reason you want to start on the other side of the island is because you don't want to lose Mason. Mason's great and everything Alex, but you got what you wanted. I don't. You don't have a reason to fight for Juliette," said Justin.

"I hate to admit it Justin, but Juliette was pretty…cool. She was actually your coolest girlfriend. And we were friends. So I want to help, not just because you're my brother," said Alex.

Justin's eyed widened as he looked at Alex, and his mouth slightly opened too, being completely speechless. He looked to Max who was staring blankly somewhere, and then looked to Mason. He caught the glance of Mason but he looked directly down.

"Thank you Alex. That is actually probably the nicest thing you ever said to me," said Justin.

"Yeah…I think so too," said Alex patting Justin on the shoulder, "My plan it is. Drop us off at the farthest corner."

Justin sighed and looked at Alex, then looked to the sea. An island grew larger in the distance. Justin look back, sitting down, and began to search for something underneath the seats. Everybody looked at him in curiosity. Justin began to feel underneath Alex's seat, who stood up so fast she almost flipped the boat.

"What are you doing?" yelled Alex.

"I'm looking for something. I know I packed them, if we don't find them—Ah ha!" said Justin, standing up as he pulled out a few pairs of shorts in different colors. The boat rocked back and forth.

"Um. Pardon may?" said Mason.

"Okay what are those," asked Alex. She stepped forward shaking the boat even more, "And if you think I'm wearing those…you're crazy."

"Guys! Can we Please have this conversation sittang," said Mason as the two wizards agreed. Mason sighed in relief, "Thank you. I prefer to have my baths in fresh water. Not salt. Thank you very much."

Alex laughed and messed up Mason's hair, which made Mason smile. Justin simply looked to the island and then back to the shorts in his hand.

"Anyway, these are Bermuda shorts, they'll help us while we are in the Triangle," said Justin.

"Yeah I don't think so, they clash completely with what I'm wearing," said Alex, pointing to her faded blue dress.

"Alex plaise, I want you to be safe," said Mason.

"There's that, and they allow you to use magic. There's a magnetic field around the Triangle that interferes with magic and the shorts correct that," said Justin.

Alex looked at Justin who was grinning. She switched her glance over to the shorts and took the sky blue trunks. Max did the same with the red, and Justin grabbed the yellow, leaving the bright green for Mason. However he refused them.

"No thanks," said Mason.

"Mason, please I want you to be safe, to be able to defend yourself. If magic is all screw because of whatever it was that Justin said, then it could interfere with you wolfing up," said Alex.

"It won't. Rememba wha' island we'ar going to," said Mason, "If the shorts keep out magic then maybe it'll help us by keeping the mind connection out."

"But if you get into trouble," said Alex.

"Then I'll put it on. Promise," said Mason.

"Thank you," said Alex.

Alex leaned in towards Mason and they hugged. They pulled apart kissing each other on the cheek. Alex and Mason looked back to Justin and Max who were looking away at the island.

"Okay so North…whatever corner please Mason," asked Alex.

"No. Closest corner to the cup. It's our best chance. Rushing in and grabbing water from the fountain, then hurrying back to the boat," said Justin.

"The old in and out huh. Nice," said Max pulling out his wand.

"I seriously don't think that's a good idea Justin," said Alex.

"Alex we have magic on our side. Three fully trained wizards…" started Justin and then he looked at Max, was looking down his wand as if it were a telescope, "well two and half wizards. That should be good enough."

"Exactly, we have enough magic on our side to be able to do this. Justin, I honestly think it's our best shot and you have to admit, it's not a bad plan," said Alex.

Justin looked at Alex and then back to the island, which was extremely close now. Justin looked to Mason and nodded. The boat suddenly shifted aiming towards the northeastern corner of the island. Alex looked back to Justin.

"Thank you Justin."

"Yeah well if this doesn't work then I'm personally blaming you," said Justin.

Alex nodded. Mason turned off the engine. The silence from the engine seamed to snap Max back to reality because he was paying attention to everyone now. Mason put his hand underneath the seats and pulled out two oars.

"Why do we have to oar this far out?" asked Justin.

"Or what?" asked Max.

"What?" asked Justin.

"You said we have to or and then you never finished," said Max.

"Oar as in these Max," said Justin grabbing the oars from Mason.

"You mean the paddles. Why didn't you say that instead of making me guess by saying or," said

Max grabbing the oars from Justin, "I'll row."

He sits down in the middle of the boat and puts the oars on the side. Then he starts singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

"Why do we have to row this far away anyway?" asked Justin.

"Rememba who we'ar dealin' with," said Mason.

"and they have wolf-like hearing…my little werewolf hears everything," said Alex.

"Aaww, while thank you love," said Mason.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream…Merrily –"

"SHUT UP MAX," yelled Alex and Justin.

"Geeze…alright I won't sing," said Max.

The rest of the boat ride went in silence, except for Max humming slightly under his breath of "row, row, row, your boat." The boat docked on the shore of the island with a scraping sound. Everyone except for Max crouched lower and kept their eyes on the tree line. Nothing made a sound and the wizards approached the forest slowly.

"Now remember…stay together, be quiet, and whatever you do don't get caught," said Justin.

Justin's next step forward made him trip over a vine. The vine took on a life of its own wrapping around his foot and heading further up. Justin frantically tried to get up.

"Alex…Max," yelled Justin.

The grass began to grow. The vine wouldn't let go of Justin's leg and yanked him back, forcing Justin to fall back down. The grass wrapped around his hands and arms. Justin still struggled but had no luck getting free.

"That's awesome," said Max, "How are they doin' that?"

Alex looked to Max and noticed he was looking up. The trees of the island seemed to be shooting leaves directly into the sky. Alex quickly looked at Justin. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Wait Alex don't, " said Justin.

"Why? They know we're here. We have to hurry," said Alex.

"Exactly we just started and they already know we're here. If they don't know we're wizards we have a better chance of surviving.

"And if they only think that there's one of us, we'll stand even a better chance," said Alex quietly, "Max run!"

Alex turned and ran. Max looked down from the trees almost dazed until he saw Justin, which he then decided to run. He chased after Alex. This time the trees came to life. The tree bent down and used its branches like arms grabbing Alex pinning her up against its trunk, facing the beach. Max on the other hand had sand directly into the ground, with only his head above ground. Alex struggled like Justin had at first but realized sooner that it was no use.

Alex could hear the rustling and voices from the woods behind her. She instantly thought of Mason. Alex thought quickly of the spell she had used on Justin during the family wind surfing lesson. She concentrated and focused her magic, bringing it to her lungs. Alex exhaled and the trees rustled. Alex only hoped that her wind would be strong enough.


End file.
